1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio telephone device applied to car telephone devices, and more particularly to a radio telephone device capable of automatically reconnecting a telephonic communication line when telephonic communication is terminated during communication due to an abnormality of the communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally and in a car telephone device, when the conditions in a communication line deteriorates during telephonic communication so that the telephonic communication cannot be maintained for a few seconds, the telephonic communication is automatically terminated both in the base station and the telephone device to thereby disconnect the communication line. For example, when a car passes through a tunnel, the inability to perform the telephonic communication may continue for a certain period of time. In that case, the telephonic communication is automatically terminated in both the base station and the telephone device in order to avoid the occupation of the communication line by unwanted electric waves to thereby improve the effective use of the communication line.
In such a situation, since the telephonic communication is suddenly terminated irrespective of the calling and called parties' intention, the intended conversation between both parties is usually not completed. Accordingly, it is a general practice that when the user was a calling party during the terminated communication, he will again dial to the party whereas when he was a called party, he will wait another incoming call from the party.
Making a call or responding to an incoming call while driving the car, however, is not preferred from a standpoint of traffic safety and sometimes causes a traffic accident.